From the document EP 1 785 119 B1 an operating table is known in which accessory parts referred to as segments are connected to the operating table. With the aid of accessory parts, operating tables can be adapted to the planned operation and/or to the specific patient to be operated.
Known accessory parts for operating tables have the disadvantage that the mounting of the respective accessory part has to be done in several handling steps or, as far as releasable snap-in connections are concerned, these connections are not free of play. Rather, the play in the connection has to be removed by a further operation such as the turning of a knurled screw or the like.